This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aims: A. Provide high-quality support of technical analyses requiring sophisticated, trained laboratory personnel using shared state-of-the-art instrumentation. B. Assist COBRE and non-COBRE investigators in development and adaptation of new techniques for specific research objectives. C. Provide new investigators and personnel with training in contemporary laboratory techniques and analytical instrumentation.